


Itch

by linksugiecookerneal



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rhett doesn't, link hates his mustache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksugiecookerneal/pseuds/linksugiecookerneal
Summary: Link grows out his mustache for BS:S2 and complains about it itching for days until Rhett distracts him.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainsourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/gifts).



> The is a gift for my good friend Elizabeth! She writes so much for this fandom and she's such a talented author. 
> 
> Thanks to enthusiasticaudiance for betaing for me!

Rhett stared at Link in the monitor. The mustache really did suit him better now that his haircut was less boyish. He remembered a time when he’d tried it with the long hair and it was… not great. It suited him now. 

Sure, he looked a little like a youth pastor, but he really did look good. He looked so good that Rhett was constantly caught off guard by it. He was well aware of the amount he’d been staring at Link in the monitor lately. He did it already, but it was so much more often now. 

He couldn’t help it. The mustache made him look handsome and gave Rhett the constant urge to grab his face and kiss his perfectly puckered lips. It was distracting.

“Okay, that’s a wrap for now, guys.” Morgan’s voice sounded in the darkness behind the camera. 

Zack’s voice sounded from somewhere near him, “I’ll let you know if we need ADR or Pick-up once I’ve looked over the raw footage.” 

“Sure, man, just let us know.” Link rubbed his thumb and forefinger over the fuzz on his lip. 

He needed to respond to somebody or do _something_ to make it look like he wasn’t outright staring at his friend. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through his emails. At least it looked like he was doing something other than obsessing over how good Link looked in his mustache. He needed to step away from the desk. 

He finally spoke, turning to Link. “Lunch is on me today, man. You want me to go pick something up and we’ll work on some music for season two when I get back?”

“Sure, bo. You pickin’?”

Rhett shrugged. “I figured I’d just get In-N-Out or something.” Yeah that was good. It gave him at least 20 minutes of air. 

“That sounds great, man. I’m starving.” Link looked in his own monitor, brushing through the mustache again. 

“This thing is itchy. I don’t know how you put up with it.” 

“Years of practice, brother. I’ll be back.” 

Without waiting for a response, he bolted from the room. He took his time getting the food, ordered everything special so they had to take their time making it, then took the long way back. 

Why did the mustache have to bother him this much? It wasn’t like he had feelings for Link. Not at all; none whatsoever. Who would even suggest something like that? Certainly not him. It wasn’t like he’d had feelings for Link since college or anything. No way in hell he’d brooded over every single guy Link dated from then until now. Impossible. 

He wasn't gone ten minutes before he got a text. 

_Link: Man, how do you stand a mustache. This thing itches so bad. I’m about to call it quits and figure out a fake one._

Good, maybe he could stop staring at him so damn much.

_ Rhett: You get used to it man. It’s just at that point.Give it like two or three days more and it’ll feel better.  _

_ Link: I will. But you know I’m going to complain about it the whole time.  _

And complain he did. 

* * *

Two days later, Rhett was sitting at his computer, doing his best to block out Link’s complaining. Well, not at that very second. Link had gone to the kitchen to grab a coffee or something. He was taking the reprieve to finally answer some emails in fucking silence for the first time that week. He didn’t know how much more of the complaining he could take. 

Just as he was about to type an email response, the door burst open with a grumbling Link. He sighed and slammed the laptop quickly, pressing his hands into his eyes. He had to move away from the desk. He crossed in front of Link and threw himself down on the couch, covering his eyes with his arm. 

Link sat in the chair across from him, seemingly digging at his upper lip. “Man this itches so bad. I’m about to say let’s cut the mustache bit.” 

He raised his head and squinted at him. “Man, the mustache thing was your idea. Just try using the beard oil or something.” 

Link shook his head, then stood and looked in the mirror behind him, fingernails raking through the short hair. Rhett stood, walking up behind him, their eyes meeting in mirror. Link turned, still digging at his lip. 

God, even when he was being a whiny brat, he was still adorable. At that moment, Rhett could have kissed him. Why did he Link have to be so damn cute? 

_ Maybe I could kiss him. He’d be pissed, but at least he’d stop complaining if I did.  _

Link wiggled his nose, looking up at Rhett. “Man, I don’t know. I’ve done the beard oil, I’ve even fucking conditioned it. I can’t take much mo--” 

Rhett burst forward, pulling Link into a bruising kiss. Link’s lips froze in shock for a moment before melting against him, his hands sliding over Rhett’s chest. Rhett hummed, his hands cupping Link’s chiseled jaw, his thumbs brushing over the light stubble there. The mustache was a bit of an odd sensation, but Rhett could easily get used to kissing Link, with or without the mustache. 

He pulled back and searched Link’s face. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes bright and wild with surprise. The hands on his chest clenched and unclenched as they both fought to slow their breathing. 

“What the fuck,” Link gasped between breaths, “Was that?” 

Rhett shook his head. “Man, I’ve been wanting to do that for years, and you’ve been complaining so much the last couple of days. I needed some way to get you distracted from the freaking mustache.” 

Link tilted his head at Rhett, then surprised him when Link’s shocked expression turned to pure joy. He threw his head back, not just laughing, absolutely guffawing. Rhett frowned. He was a lot confused and a little hurt. Had his confession really been that funny?

Link’s hands slid slowly up and behind Rhett’s neck, pulling him flush against him. “Rhett, I’ve been waiting for you to do that since college. Why’d you take so long?” 

“You mean you’re not mad? I figured this would piss you off good.” He wrapped his arms around Link’s thin waist, lacing his fingers together and squeezing. 

Link shook his head. “Man, I’ve flirted with you near constantly since then. I’ve flirted with  _ guests  _ to see if I could get you to make a move but you didn’t. I’ve been waiting.”

Rhett smiled and leaned in to kiss him again but stopped. “Why did you wait? You could have said something.” 

Link shook his head, tilting up to brush his lips against Rhett’s. “No, Bo, this one had to be you.” 

Rhett smiled and pressed forward, kissing him deeply again. One he felt he was thoroughly kissed, he pulled back, resting his forehead against Link’s. 

“At least you forgot about the mustache for a little while.” 

  
  



End file.
